1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a low-water-flow toilet and a law-water-flow urinal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to designs of bent pipes of sewers and water sealing traps of toilets, conventional toilets having a cistern cannot be washed down thoroughly with less water and left no smell. About 3 L water from the cistern is required to wash down the toilets. Insufficient flush water or slower flow rate cannot achieve the effect of thorough flush but just dilutes the urine. Furthermore, conventional toilet covers and the toilets are not in tight fit, and incomplete flush will surely produce smells. The common toilet is lower than the urinal in the public restroom, thus causing contamination of the toilet seat due to easy spatter of urine outside. The toilet in the family bathroom is often washed with water which has been used to wash clothes, vegetables and the like, but need to be flushed with water in the cistern of the toilet when the stored water is insufficient. People need a low-water-flow toilet which is convenient to use, odor-free, low in price and can be washed down just with little water.